I Went To Equestira!
by 00mariofan4eva00
Summary: It dident relly happen obviousley! :P its just a story that i did for fun and sory for my english


I Went To Equestia!

Authrosnote: in this story my name will be steve but its not my relly name but my name in the story so I can have a name that's not 00mariofan4eva00 but still not my real name because that's privet

Chapter 1: the exploson

I wake up in my bed and went down for a breakfast. I had tast and orange juise and a waffle. It was ok but not grate and then I went to school but first I got dresse in good clopthes and not pajanams. Shool sucks but that was normal and then I got home to wath my litttlepony. All my frieneds think im weard to wach it but their just hatters and they dident watched it yet. It was the epidode whith rainbow dash did a sonicranboom I like that epicode. But when the boom happened it exploded my comuter and I was knock out. Then I wake up and im a pony in euestria! Authorsnot: I can write this story now even thoug my computer exploded becase I got a new 1 it's a cool compute with lots of hardrive and it can do halflife and halflife 2 and teanfortress2 and gmod and all kins of cool stiff! Its windows and not mac because mac sucks but its sad about steve jobs :( he made my ipod

Chapter 2: into ponyville

I was hapey equestrian is cooler that earth by a long light year but I don't belong hear so I had to find out why to get back to earth some how. But it was still cool and I was a pagasus so I can fly! And I all ready know how and also had a cuteymark it was a vidiogamecontroler. "tats cool so it relly is my tallant!" I did a happey dance then. So I was here and all redy was grewn up and had all the know how to be a pony with walking and flying. Then I go to ponyvill becasu I know the poneys there and can talk to twilite to get me to celestia to get me back in my world. So she did but firs pinkypie throse me a welcome in equestrira party then I meat all her ferinds and we all go to the prinsess.

Chapter the: the porncess

Priness celestia and luna was in the thrown room doing princess stuf then we got their. "hi my thaithful student" she says and twilight stays "theyre is not time for talking princess hes here and hes not supose to" and she was attalking about me. Then princes say "oh hes a profesy hes supose to end the war but the wear dident start yet this is weard" then I say "whait how can I end a war I cant do any fiting!" then a grifen flys in the window and attacks the princesses! "no not celestia and luna!" so I got mad and blown up the grifens but they wasent dead but scared and unconcous. Then I say "wow I geuss theats how im gona end the war? "then they woke up but the princessesand not the grifens they was in a coma or somthen. "I geus you relly is a prophesy so can you help us?" so I did.

Chapter 4: the last battle to ende the mall!

We was outnimberwd a thousent to 1. Id diednt look good for the ponys but we had the eleemnts of harmony and also me who can blow up grifens into a coma. It was a fearce battle and took all day and into the nite but they dident lower the son and dident rase the moon so it was a long day to lite up the batlefeld for fiting. I blown up allot off them but was too much and I pas out! Then ranbowsadsh my faveret pony she gose over to me. "get up we cant lose now u got to fite!" and this was a ispiration to me so I use the rest of my srenhgt go get up and blow up the rest but not all of them. Then twilite and rarity and applejack and rainowdash and flutershy and pinkpie get the elelents to do the last of it and throws them awaw to there home land for ever. But it was to mulch for me so I went down on the dirt. They was afread for me so they run to me to get by my side to see if ok. But I felt black. "guys im not to much longer to live hear but thanks to be freisnds in my last days" then they was sad then I went all the way black.

Chapter 5: I get back

I woke up on my bed and got up fast and I was alive but a human angain. I was sad to not be a poney but then I saw my computer was still onfire so it relly hapend! I helpd the ponys win a war and I was help full! That made me hapey but then sad becase pony me was dead so I cant bo back now.

Chapter 6: 1 last time

I got my now computer and it has wevcam in the monniter and I wached mylittlepony on it but then I got sucked in the webcam. I was back in questria and alive again! I woke up in my funeral and scared everpony and pink say "zombypony!" but then I wasent a zombie and they was hapey to seen me 1 last time. They said a real thanks you and pinky did 1 last party for me then I sade see you latter forever" and I was sad but it had to be done. Then I awaked back in my computerchair and did a hapy teer to get to seen my pony friends agai. And its cool I can still wach them in my little pony and I hope they remember me as a good hero friend and not just a hero but also a friend.

The end.

This story is about not give up in a fite all ways push into the end of it you can all ways win in the end.


End file.
